


A Private Alley

by Fetish Ball (arsenicarose)



Series: Dream Team SMUT fics [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alley Sex, Basically I just kind of imagined it and wrote it down and here you go, Begging, Biting, Bruising Grip, Edging, Fingernails, Hand Jobs, Implied Edging, M/M, Neediness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Short, Smut, Teasing, Whining, cum in pants, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/Fetish%20Ball
Summary: Dream has been teasing George for hours, and Georgeneedsrelease.(AKA: I had a mental picture I wanted to create and then I did. 😅)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team SMUT fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056269
Comments: 48
Kudos: 569
Collections: MCYT





	A Private Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shorter stuff lately. Longer stuff is coming soon! Hope you enjoy! <3

Dream’s hand slid down George’s hips, brushing under his shirt to tease the skin, before he pressed it into George’s cock, already hard and wanting. They were wrapped around each other, their embrace hiding the naughtiness that was happening between them. Dream was resting his chin on soft brown curls, eyes closed as he felt his way across the body beneath his fingers. George’s head was tipped down, the crown of it pressing into Dream’s shoulder, and he was panting into Dream’s chest, hands desperately gripping the hips in front of him, so he could keep balance.

“Dream, _please_ ,” George begged, leaning into his boyfriend’s body.

“Please what?” Dream asked, feigning ignorance with a devilish grin.

George pushed them forward, slamming Dream into the wall of the alley. “Dream, _please_ , I can’t…”

Dream’s fingers ghosted over George’s cock, giving just enough stimulation to elicit another soft gasp, but not enough to get anywhere. “I’m sorry, I still didn’t hear what you are asking for?”

“Dream!” George’s grip on Dream’s hips became almost cruel, fingernails marking the flesh with need. “Stop _teasing_! You’ve been at this for _hours_! _Please_!”

Dream pulled away, gliding the soft touch back up to George’s stomach. “I’m sorry, I really don’t know what you’re talking about.” The grin on his face was stuck, nearly permanent by that point. He might have been enjoying this too much.

“No, no, no, no, _no_ !” George chanted desperately. “Don’t stop, _please_. I want to _cum_!”

Dream had to hold back a laugh. He absolutely loved getting George all needy and horny. It was rare to see George begging for things like this, but delicious as hell. “Oh, you want to cum? Why didn’t you just say so?” A hand found it’s way back to George’s erection, palming it through his jeans.

“Ahhhn!” George moaned, rocking into the touch. “F-fuck off, Dream.”

“Well, if that’s how you’re going to be, I can always stop…?” Dream threatened playfully, moving like he was going to pull away again.

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ ,” George hissed.

“That’s what I thought.”

Dream slipped his hand up, dipping it into George’s pants and moving the waistband aside so he could touch George skin to skin. The noise that emanated from George’s mouth was delightful, a half sob, half moan that choked out of him from the power of relief.

“Dream, _please_ …” The need there was too much to ignore and a bit past the point of teasing.

Dream pressed a kiss to George’s head. “'Course, baby. I got you.”

The gentle caresses and fluttery, teasing touches became a pointed grasp, pumping George for all he was worth. Keening whimpers poured out of his mouth, right into Dream’s chest, to be caught by his shirt. Dream wrapped his free arm tighter, until most of their bodies were touching, not stopping his stroking for even a moment. George started to dance and writhe, pressing more and more of his weight into Dream as his legs started to wobble.

Finally, George was close, and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He knew how loud he could be, and they were only ten feet from the restaurant they had just been eating at, so he had to muffle somehow. Considering their situation and what Dream had been doing to him under the table during their entire meal, it seemed obvious what needed to be done. George tipped his head up and sank his teeth into the flesh of Dream’s throat, letting it gag him, to suppress the sounds bursting out of him.

Dream sucked a breath in through his teeth at the sudden pain, but he didn’t mind. “That’s right, baby,” he soothed, “Do whatever you have to do.”

The grip on Dream’s hips was absolutely vice-like as George finally came, painting the inside of his underwear with all the pent up arousal that Dream had been teasing out of him. Dream’s throat vibrated with the muted cries that gushed out of George as he shuddered, legs shaking with the effort of keeping him standing while he hit his peak with such intensity that he saw spots in his vision.

Then, it was over, and George sagged into Dream’s chest, almost completely dead weight. They stood like that for a while, both panting with heaving chests at what they had done. At some point during their recovery, George remembered to release Dream’s hips and let his jaw fall slack, but besides that, he didn’t move for many minutes.

Finally, George lifted his head a little, trying and failing to make eye contact. “I’m going to _kill_ you when we get home.”

“Oh come on now. You loved that,” Dream scoffed.

With a light, playful slap on Dream’s chest, George retorted, “Yes, but you should have let me finish _ages_ ago! I was barely coherent, and now I’ve cum in an alley and in my _pants_!”

Dream’s face creased with concern. “Do you regret it?”

“No,” George sighed, “No, I really don’t. But that doesn’t mean I’m letting you off easy when we get home.”

Dream grinned again. “Well, I certainly hope not!”


End file.
